User blog:Leea/The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 65
Previous Chapters 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 16th, 17th, 18th, 19th, 20th, 21st, 22nd, 23rd, 24th, 25th, 26th, 27th, 28th, 29th, 30th, 31st, 32nd, 33rd, 34th, 35th, 36th, 37th, 38th, 39th, 40th, 41st, 42nd, 43rd, 44th, 45th, 46th, 47th, 48th, 49th, 50th, 51st, 52nd, 53rd, 54th, 55th, 56th, 57th, 58th, 59th, 60th, 61st, 62nd, 63rd, 64th The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 65 4th Era 171, 5th of Second Seed, Pyandonea He sat up in bed, unable to sleep. The news of this war really bothered him, especially as a Priest of Mara, the Mother Goddess. The Altmer of Summerset worshipped Mara, as well. Evidently, they didn't believe in Her teachings at all, otherwise, why worship the Goddess of Love and Compassion, then declare war? True, he himself had had to wait a period of - rather painful - time before he found Her blessings as well, but he had always believed in Her. He shook himself. Just because the Aldmeri Dominion declared war on the races of Men and their Empire, didn't mean that the populace as a whole believed as the Thalmor did. Some in the armies might not believe in those doctrines, either. Case in point: the Liberators of Pyandonea. You can have differing ideals than that of the ruling party/current leader, yet appear on the outside like everyone else. However, it was not always in the opposite view holder's interests and/or safety to openly express those different views. Also case in point: Balasian was nearly killed - but managed to escape - and Peladine was killed ten years later for expressing those different political views about King Orgnum. The quick actions of Orthendar saved many of the Liberators from Peladine's fate (or worse, he thought, shuddering) by killing Carodaar before he could act out on his madness. It still pained him that he'd needed to be killed at all, but he'd seen with the vision that the noble couldn't be talked out of his plan, and that killing him had been the only option. Who ever knew when Sheogorath would pay a "visit"? Thankfully, there had been no more signs of madness from the rest of the Liberators, and though he understood that Sheogorath was the progenitor of laughter and fun (which undoubtedly made the world a much brighter place), he also was the Daedric Prince of Madness, which was the darker side of humor. There seemed to be too much of that darker side in the world, whether you were a raving maniac or merely laughed at all the wrong parts of a conversation. He shifted his gaze from the bedroom door to Alana, sleeping peacefully in the bed next to him. His heart warmed, watching his wife sleep. Her head resting on the pillow, her hands clasped together near her face. He carefully slid down on his side next to her, trying not to disturb her sleep. The years had blown by, but she still looked as beautifull as when he'd married her 41 years ago. By contrast, he knew he was beginning to show his age; he had a small set of fine wrinkles around his mouth, where none had been previously. However, they were obviously the effects of smiling, so he was okay with that. Much less desirable would have been frown marks, and bless the gods he didn't have those. Talgando settled against his pillow with a soft sigh. As he waited to fall asleep, he prayed to Mara that She would bestow her Blessings upon those in Summerset. Perhaps they could find Her teachings in their hearts, after all. Category:Blog posts